Garland Siebald
Personality and Background History Garland is a confident blader who aims be a champion of the BEGA League. He came from a family of many sports players, all his brothers and sisters have been champions in their sports except him. He chose Beyblading to follow his dream of becoming champion like them. He is proud of his Siebald family name and fights for it. He is arrogant at times due to his confidence and underestimates bladers such as Tyson. His type of blading style is much like the style used in regular and kick boxing. He lets his opponent get worn out and he comes in for the kill. As seen in most of his battles, he usually finishes a regular battle with a round house kick. Beyblade: G-Revolution Garland first appeared by defeating both Bryan and Spencer of the Blitzkrieg Boys at once, indicating his powerful Beyblade. He was so strong and aggressive during his beyblade match against Tala Valkov of the Blitzkrieg Boys that he put him into hospital- his means of winning was to not only hit his opponent's beyblade, but to launch a physical martial arts attack on the blader themselves. Garland follows his family's principles of winning during his Beyblade match against Tyson, but he realizes that he was acting according to his family's principles, and not his. And during Tyson's match against Brooklyn, he also realized that although BEGA work together, they aren't a true team. Garland is a member of team BEGA, the second strongest next to Brooklyn according to some fans. In battle, he chooses to use his numerous fighting skills in martial arts. Such vicious battle strategies have direct impact on the opponent, as seen during Garland's beybattle against Yuriy, in episode 36. The latter collapsed after the match due to his injuries. Garland's family, the Siebalds, is one of success. His brother Jesse exceeded in baseball, his brother Todd in soccer, his sister Kylie in tennis, his sister Brit in golf and Jamie in racing. As it became a tradition over the years for every member of the family to be a professional in the sport they chose, Garland decided, at a very young age, that his sport would be Beyblading. Siebald Family Principles The principles are as follows : #1 : Know your opponent as you know yourself. Japanese - The fight starts the moment the opponent is known. #8 : The opponent with the most powerful first strike wins the game. Japanese - In a match, the one in control will have victory. #23 : Even if you turn your back to your enemy, never turn your heart. Japanese - Even if your back is turned to the enemy, do not turn your heart to them. #28 : Go in the direction you never go, for there lies the pathway to victory. Japanese - If you have already gone by your usual road, go by another road that is visible. #45 : Give no quarter to an opponent you respect. Japanese - Once recognised, an opponent you respect can still push you down. #79 : Swift end to honor opponents. Japanese - Consequently make a beautiful conclusion. In his room, Garland has tons of swords different in size hung on the walls, as well as training equipment and a crest which is not his family's. He also allowed Brooklyn to stay in his garden, and probably also at his house, after the last battle of Justice 5. Beyblade Garland's Beyblade is Apollon, which is named after the Greek God of the Sun Apollo. It is a Yellow blade with a large attack ring called the Corona Saber a ten wide weight disk with a final clutch base. It is a blade made for burst attacks with garlands initial motions, combined with Garland's knowledge of martial arts make Garland & Apollo a very deadly duo. Battles Gallery Garland Attacking.png|Garland Attacking Kai Garland Punch.png|Garland Punch Garland Kick.png|Garland Kick Garland About To Launch.png|Garland About To Launch Garland Preparing to attack.png|Garland About to Attack Garland Hit.png|Garland Hit By Kai Garland Suprize.png|Garland Suprizing Kai Garland's Stance.png|Garland Taunting Tala Garland vs Kai.png|Kai vs Garland Kai Blocks Garland.png|Kai Blocking Garland Kai Attacks Garland.png|Kai Attacks Garland Tyson vs Garland.png|Garland vs Tyson Garland Blading Tala.png|Garland Blading Tala Garland attacks Tyson.png|Garland Attacks Tyson lrg-29477-garland_22.jpg lrg-29457-garland_01.jpg lrg-29440-garland_30.jpg garland.jpg thumbnail (64).jpg|Tyson and Garland. Garland02.jpg|Garland, in the Stadium Category:Characters Category:Male Category:BEGA League Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:BEGA Bladers